


As The World Caves In

by ShammmmingWey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede plays the piano, Angst, As the world caves in, Based off a song, By Matt Maltese, Danganronpa Goodbye Despair, End of the World, Everybody be Vibin though, Everybody from the 3 games is there, F/F, F/M, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oneshot, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Sad Ending, Songfic, Wrote this in a mood tbh, danganronpa trigger happy havoc - Freeform, danganronpa v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShammmmingWey/pseuds/ShammmmingWey
Summary: The Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History pushes the students of Hope's Peak Academy to hide in the academy's defenses. But when push comes to a shove, the students now face the reality of their nearing deaths.Hope becomes merely a small flicker of flame, doused in despair brought by one Junko Enoshima.The students come together for one last time, to be able to bask their last moments with people they treasure.Akamatsu Kaede, prefers she played one last time, Sayaka wants to sing once more song.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, One Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	As The World Caves In

They never went to hunger, never experienced thirst in the walls of Hope's Peak Academy. They could've lived long lives in here, grew up in the large confines under their Headmaster, that mysteriously has been keeping to himself for the past few days. 

Fights broke out, in decision of the turning point in their lives, friendships were broken, some were formed, the classes divided into different groups. But nevertheless, it was finally unanimous. They knew that one day, those walls will come down, one day, despair will rain over them like what was happening outside. One day, they will all meet their life-ending despair.

They gathered at the gym that night, the three classes, dressed in their best, grim smiles on their faces, small talk starting as they ease themselves into the sullen atmosphere. Lights scatter around the gym, giving the location a laid-back vibe, cool air surrounding everybody as they took their respective seats. "TeruTeru outdid himself," Sonia comments, her periwinkle dress swaying as she situates herself in a lady-like manner, admiring the array of food and simple pastries.

There was an eye-catching dish beside each of their plates, a simple cupcake, decorated with lush cherries, "I hope it is to your taste then, Sonia," TeruTeru greets in a posh manner, wearing a clean suit, a difference from his white chef clothing. His eyes wander over to the ladies in the room, his smile growing in his lips as he notices the women presentably dressed.

Chatter ends, as Akamatsu Kaede walks up the empty stage, a black grand piano in display, it's sleek shine glinting under the spotlights. Her shining white dress sparkling like diamonds as she takes a seat, her white gloves gliding over the keys gently. Sayaka Maizono follows, her hair done in a loose but beautiful bun, her pale shaking hands, holding a wireless microphone. Her blue dress swishes, her heels echoing on the floor as she holds onto the microphone stand.

Ibuki Mioda, opting to go to the event in a navy blue cocktail, her guitar slung over her shoulders takes a seat on the small seat beside Sayaka, her cheery mood much more reduced to a serious look. Slowly a melody covers the gym, Ibuki's foot tapping with is as she begins a small rift. The music was soft, making Mondo close his eyes as he leans on the gym walls, dressed in a cleaner shirt, black bell bottom pants and his gang's jacket slung over his shirt, a cigarette on his lips.

" _My feet are aching and your back is pretty tired"_

Sayaka starts to sing, her voice drowing out the countless whispers, Byakuya holds a glass of red wine, the liquid swishing around as he spins it gently, his stature still becoming of an affluent progeny. Celeste sits beside him, her black dress replaced with a much more refined look, her hair now cascading on her back in a high ponytail. Her black-painted nails clicking against her own glass.

" _And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe and set our grief aside"_

Chihiro sulks on a table near the stage, eyes set on Sayaka as she continues to sing, however the student's thoughts were somewhere faraway, in a bitter place where they fill themselves in a bucket of self-loathing and regret, beside Chihiro, Kiyotaka was silent, though the tears in his eyes were a different story. 

_"The papers say it's doomsday, the button has been pressed"_

Kuwata and Hagakure lingers near the gym entrance, beers respectively held in each hand, Yamada beside them, all dressed in a much more formal manner. Makoto and Kirigiri share a table silently at the middle, listening to the music, both staring into each other's eyes. Aoi was already crying, her plain yellow dress rumpled at the ends while she sits at the corner, Sakura rubbing her back in circles. Fukawa sits alone near Byakuya, though looking more unrelaxed in a long black dress, her hair free from its usual braids.

_"We're gonna nuke each other up boys, Til Old Satan stands impressed"_

It was already depressing for Hajime and he wonders why he was here, with the other Ulitmates, dressed in a tailored suit he brought for events. The pre-chorus enters and Chiaki in her pastel pink dress, stares at him expectantly, Hajime gulping as he stares at the empty dance floor. Nagito scoffs as he crosses his arms, observing the somber mood in the whole place.

" _And here it is, our final night alive"_

Chills cover Souda's neck at the line, his fingers pinching his trousers, uneasiness creeping into him as he stares at the food, getting himself into a trance while his hands start to get sweaty, uncomfortable without his usual beanie. Sonia stares over to him, a ghost of a sad smile on her lips before she turns to Gundham who had his eyes closed while he leaned against his chair.

" _And as the earth runs to the ground, Oh girl it's you that I lie with. As the atom bomb locks in."_

Fuyuhiko stands, bearing his yakuza's emblem on his ring, dressed in a gold and black suit, pulling a surprised Peko with him towards the dance floor, her sword laying abandoned on the chair, everybody in wonder of the weird and sudden pair-up. The boy in question silently holds Peko's hands, as both of them starts to dance around, Peko's black dress swaying with her black ribbon that held her hair tight in a cascading wave, a gold dragon embroidered on her skirt's edges. 

_"Oh it's you I watch TV with, as the world, as the world caves in."_

Akane absentmindedly finishes another plate, the cherry cupcake beside her still in piece, Nekomaru beside her while Sayaka's voice chills them, her singing a contrast to her idol influenced performances. Mikan who was glued to her seat, stares at Fuyuhiko whispering something to his dancing partner, a watery smile on her lips as she realizes both had tears running down their faces, her violet dress rustles as she reaches over to a glass of water, noticing how Hajime finally pulled Chiaki onto the dance floor. 

_"You put your final suit on, I paint my fingernails. Oh we're going out in style babe"_

Mahiru takes a picture of the intimate scene on the dance floor, placing her camera on her lap while she turns her attention to Hiyoko, who was wearing a black kimono with white roses in it, a symbol for death and farewell. Her best friend sends a smile to her, a rare one that only she would ever have the chance to receive. The dancer reaches over to the camera, "Let's take a picture," She smiles. 

_"And everything's on sale, We creep up on extinction, I pull your arms right in"_

The Ultimate Impostor admires Kaede's hands as her fingers fly over the keys, eyes closed, feeling herself in the moment, he was dressed as Byakuya, his suit though the complete opposite to his. He takes a seat on the table near him, taking a few bites of his untouched food.

_"I weep and say goodnight love. While my organs pack it in"_

Rantaro and Tsumigi make small talk, their plates empty except for the cupcake that sits lonely on the white ceramic, Kaito leaving the duo to walk towards the red-dressed Maki, a hand reaching out for a dance. The teen smiles as the other takes it, deciding to make most of his last minutes with her, He closes his eyes while they sway, "Better this than **that.** " he mumbles.

_"And here it is, our final night alive"_

Kokichi, not one for very serious and sad events, sits at the control room, playing with the spotlight colors, dressed in a black and white tuxedo, K1-B0 and Miu sharing their own dance at the control room, after a crying Miu upsets the robot. Kokichi scoffs but a look of longing replaces it, staring at the detective down below who stared at the pianist on stage, his eyes shining while he nursed a small drink. 

_"And as the earth runs to the ground ,Oh girl it's you that I lie with"_

He tears his eyes away from the scene, hands in his pockets as he picks up the cupcake on his table, walking out to sit beside Kirumi and Ryoma who were both silent, a happy grin on Ryoma's face. Kokichi smirks at that, Kirumi sensing his amusement, follows.

_"As the atom bomb locks in , Oh it's you I watch TV with"_

Tenko smile wholeheartedly, as Himiko's sleeping face was scooped up by Gonta before she falls to the plastic table, the small girl now resting on their classmate's shoulder, her dress was long enough for her to start tripping if she would dance, so she sits beside the Ultimate Mage and listen to her stories. Angie, dressed in a white beach dress, prays beside them. Tenko's vision blurs, pain clenching her heart as she stares at her friend's faint snores and before she fights back, Gonta had already had her in his arms, the teen comforting the two while Angie smiled.

_"As the world, as the world caves..."_

Shuichi walks up the stage, drink in hand and sits beside Kaede who smiles, the songs melody droning on. His hat was discarded before the party, his usual detective uniform now a black striped suit that was gifted to him by his uncle. An uneasy smile was on Shuichi's lips, wondering how his relatives were now. "I'm sorry," He thinks as he stares up to the stage's star-painted ceiling. 

_"Oh it's you that I lie with, As the atom bomb locks in"_

Celeste and Byakuya shares a..........relaxed smile, their glasses clinking as they finish their drink, Chihiro was already hiccuping, Kiyotaka sobbing as the song nears to it's conclusion. Sayaka drones the notes, as if she wanted more seconds. Kuwata and Hagakure exchange nods, Yamada walking towards their unoccupied table. Tenko cups Himiko's face, crying as she kisses the girl's forehead.

_"Yes it's you I welcome death with ,As the world, as the world caves in"_

Sonia scoots closer towards Gundham, her hand already holding the small sweet

_"As the world caves in"_

The song ends, and Kaede faces the detective beside her, holding the cupcake in her hand as she crosses her arms over Shuichi's. Tears falling as both take a bite. Miu hacks at the metal with force, anguished cries as she falls to the ground, K1-B0 face stuck into a happy smile despite his broken body. Fuyuhiko and Peko crumble, their pastries on the floor. 

"Ah, Despair!" Junko smiles as she watches everybody fall to the ground, her boots clicking as she walks up the stage, Sayaka's body lay slumped on the floor, the mic still in her hand. "Everything's ready," Mukuro whispers, her hands touching the unconscious Makoto by the cheeks, "And to think they were all ready to die~the despair you feel when you actually don't" Junko's face reddens, "Let's get started then," Tsumugi smiles beside her. 

Laughter echoes in the gym, unaware of Rantaro who's breath hitches as he hears them, pretending to be unconscious beside his table.

The world caved in that night, for the student's of Hope's Peak Academy that is and Junko Enoshima makes a new one. Hoping to spread more despair throughout the world.

Makoto Naegi opens his eyes the next morning, in an unfamiliar classroom.


End file.
